Costume Party
by reiAlethea
Summary: It was the end of fourth year, and the Gryffindors were throwing a costume party. Draco wanted to look his best, thinking that he might seduce the Boy-Who-Lived with his dashing looks. But did his plan work?


**Disclaimer: ****The Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. All credits should go to her.**

**Costume Party**  
by reiAlethea

"Pansy, what's taking you so long?"

Draco was getting a bit impatient with his friend's dilly-dallying. The fourth-year Gryffindor students have organized a costume party and miraculously, every fourth year from all Houses was invited. 'Just what I want,' Draco thought. '…a perfect opportunity to seduce the Boy-Who-Lived.' Pansy was kind enough to offer a lending hand. But now they're running late, and he almost regretted taking Pansy's offer.

He huffed and pouted as Pansy continued to cast charms on him. His foot started rapping the floor impatiently. "Aren't you done yet?" he said.

Pansy's forehead was glazed with perspiration as she clutched a piece of parchment on her left hand. She surveyed Draco from head to toe and smiled.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "It's perfect! Oh Draco, you'd be the talk of the town!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure Pansy?"

"Of course Draco!" she snapped. "Aren't you confident with my charm work?"

Draco paused for a while before answering.

"Actually…no."

Draco soon found a crumpled parchment flying towards his forehead. He ducked just before it hit him; it flew to the portrait behind.

"You're such an ingrate, Draco Malfoy!" Pansy spat. Draco smirked.

"Well, what are you expecting, me worshipping you? Dream on." he snorted. He looked at his watch. "Damn! We have to go Pansy."

"Yes! Wait just a second!" Pansy replied. As the brunette flitted in the Slytherin Common Room, Draco looked at the girl's frilly dress and sniffed. "What are you supposed to be anyway? McGonagall in pink tights?"

"No, silly," she said. She grabbed a long stick with a star at the tip lying on top of one of the tables and made a swishing movement. "I'm supposed to be the tooth fairy."

Draco raised his eyebrow again. "Oh. Really?"

Pansy frowned. "Sod it, Draco. Let's go now."

"But I have to look in the mirror…"

"Come off it! You look fine!"

Draco decided not to delay further. Before long the two were out of the Slytherin dungeons, making their way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

When Draco and Pansy arrived, the Gryffindor Common Room was already full of fourth year students. A fine buzz was steadily growing, and drinks were being handed out. Some people made their way to the center of the room, dancing to the tune of the Weird Sisters being played on the radio. Draco grimaced at the all-red décor.

"I'll go get some drinks Draco," said Pansy while looking around for other fellow Slytherins. "Want to come with me?"

"No, I'm fine. Go ahead," replied Draco. Pansy went to the drinks table, leaving the blonde in the middle of the crowded room.

Draco scanned the room for signs of a certain raven-haired wizard. He started weaving in and out of the crowd, looking everywhere for Potter. He was too preoccupied with spotting the Boy-Who-Lived that he didn't notice the other students snickering behind.

It didn't take long for Draco to find what he was looking for. He saw the dashing black-haired wizard sitting on the couch, talking to the Weasel and the Mudblood. 'Brace yourself, Potter,' he thought. 'Here I come to charm you!'

He paved his way to the couch. Weasley was first to notice him. He was drinking some butterbeer when he saw the blonde walking towards them. He suddenly spit his drink to the two unsuspecting friends.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped as she wiped some liquid off her arms and face. "Eeew! Why did you do that?"

Ron suppressed a guffaw long enough to whisper to the two. "Look – behind you."

Harry and Hermione did as they were told and turned around. Hermione's jaw hung open, whilst Harry simply stared at the approaching Slytherin.

Draco cleared his throat and plastered his ever-famous smirk. 'Hah! I got his attention,' he thought. 'Pansy must have done a good job.'

"Potter," he drawled. "What a surprise."

Potter immediately rose up from his seat and stared at him still from head to foot. The Weasel guffawed. The Mudblood elbowed the redhead straight at the ribs, causing him to cringe and splutter.

Draco smirked all the more. "What's funny, Weasel?" he spat.

Weasley stopped laughing and snorted. "You tell him Harry," he replied.

Draco looked in Potter's glittering green eyes and waited for an answer. Potter seemed unresolved and utterly surprised, and for a moment Draco thought the Boy-Who-Lived looked like the two hoodlums Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well Potter?" he started, his eyes still trained on the Boy-Who-Lived. "Ran out of words to describe me? Do I have to fetch a dictionary?"

Potter frowned at the retort. Draco watched the pink, sensual lips move. He was nearly tempted to snog him senseless.

"You, er…hi, you look um…nice," he stammered. Weasley laughed even more. Granger shook her head and sighed.

Draco glared at the redhead. "What the hell's funny, Weasel? Think I look ridiculous? What about you? Just look at your dress robes. Who are you supposed to be, Gregory the Smarmy?"

Weasley stopped laughing, but a wide smile was still etched on his face. "Oh, I'd rather look like that old geezer than you, Malfoy. Or…" he stopped and snickered. "Should I call you Ferret-Boy?"

Draco's eyes widened. Ferret-Boy? How dare that damn Weasel! He was about to wrestle the freckled-face boy when a shiny object came flying towards him. He caught it in time and looked at the direction it came from.

"Maybe you should check yourself out in the mirror, Malfoy," Granger said matter-of-factly.

Draco opened the mirror and stared at his reflection. He was not prepared to see what he saw.

Small, snow-white tufty ears. White-blond whiskers on his cheeks. A small, pink button nose…

He looked exactly like a ferret!

Oh, the horror! Pansy will pay for this humiliation! He clearly instructed her to make him look like a Playboy bunny, but the outcome was obviously not achieved. He looked around and saw the rest of the student body laughing at him.

No, it can't be happening! He felt the sting of humiliation, and his gray eyes were starting to get glazed. When he thought he would just sink on the floor and wish himself away, a strong hand pulled him from the crowd and out of the room.

His eyes were at the brink of tears and his blurred vision prevented him to see who had tugged him out of the room. Someone handed him a handkerchief, and he murmured "thanks" before wiping his eyes dry.

When he looked up he saw Potter staring at him wistfully. Draco felt his cheeks flushing.

"Potter?" he stuttered. "You – wha…"

Before he could even continue, the raven-haired wizard silenced him with a warm kiss. Draco melted at Potter's open lips.

The two broke the kiss after some time. Draco looked quizzically at Potter. "But…why? I-I look ridiculous. I thought it would turn you off."

Potter smiled at him, and Draco couldn't help but sigh.

"Don't you know? Ferrets are just my style."

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **This had been posted on AFF and was made as a response to Lady_Diablo's _Super!Crack!Fic! Challenge. _But then this doesn't have any major mature content, so I decided to post it here too.

Please rate and review. Give me any kind of comment – flames, loves, pleads…whatever tickles your fancy.

Hope you enjoyed it. Spread the love!

- rei


End file.
